savewoyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Axe/Gallery
Main Article: The Axe The Axe 1.png|The episode opens on the Skullship. The Axe 2.png|Lord Hater and Commander Peepers are having a discussion The Axe 3.png|with the Queen of one of their conquered planets. She tells them that they have a new ruler. The Axe 4.png|Hater demands to know who. The Axe 5.png|"Dominator!?" The Axe 6.png|It's actually Sourdough, the evil sandwich The Axe 7.png|Sourdough informs Hater that he has stolen several of his planets The Axe 8.png|Hater pretends not to care, The Axe 9.png|claiming that he didn't want it anyway. The Axe 10.png|Apparently Hater has dropped to the bottom of the leader board. The Axe 11.png|Hater tells Sourdough that's not true The Axe 12.png|then quickly looks to Peepers to verify it. The Axe 13.png|Peepers informs Hater that that planet was the last they had control of in this system The Axe 14.png|and now Hater has dropped off the board completely. The Axe 15.png|Sourdough mocks Hater for how bad he is at conquering planets. The Axe 16.png|Hater tries to shut off the communication screen The Axe 17.png|but is unable to work the remote correctly. The Axe 18.png|so Peepers switches it off for him. The Axe 19.png|then rounds on Hater, lecturing him on how to be a great villain. The Axe 20.png|"But," The Axe 21.png|"Noooooo". The Axe 22.png|"You-" The Axe 23.png|"Me!?" The Axe 24.png|"Don't tell me what being a villain is all about!" The Axe 25.png|"It's about being all RAWWRRR! Scary bad guy stuff!" The Axe 26.png|" Not blah blah, meeting, stiff, business guy stuff" The Axe 27.png|Hater then blames Peepers for their recent failures. The Axe 28.png|and refers to him as "Civillian" Peepers The Axe 29.png|"Uh Sir, with due respect, it's COMMANDER." The Axe 30.png|"Not any more. You're fired!" The Axe 31.png|Title Card. The Axe 32.png|Peepers is devastated The Axe 33.png|he struggles to grasp his situation properly. The Axe 34.png|Then assures himself that Hater cannot fire him The Axe 35.png|as he needs Peepers. The Axe 36.png|"Peepers I need you!" The Axe 37.png|"Of course, Sir. What can I do for you?" The Axe 38.png|"Before you go, how do I, like, find planets to conquer? Are they just sort of around or?" The Axe 39.png|"Check the intergalactic matrix in the command console." The Axe 40.png|... The Axe 41.png|"The red button on the black thing." The Axe 42.png|"Thanks! Man, I'm so stoked to be running things without you getting in my way all the time. Anyway you're still fired. Adios!" The Axe 43.png|Peepers starts to lose hope. The Axe 44.png|"Peepers, wait!" The Axe 45.png|"Yes!?" The Axe 46.png|"You know those eyeball guys I have? How often do I need to change their batteries?" The Axe 47.png|"They're not robots! They're Watchdogs!" The Axe 48.png|"Ohh, they're dogs. Huh.. So I gotta walk them then?" The Axe 49.png|"They're not dogs either, they're -" The Axe 50.png|"Gotcha! Robot dogs, feed them batteries." The Axe 51.png|"Thanks Buddy, I owe ya! Not enough to save your job though." The Axe 52.png|Peepers isn't amused. The Axe 53.png|"Peepers, wait!" The Axe 54.png|"...what?" The Axe 55.png|"Look. I realise now, I may have been a bit hasty before." The Axe 56.png|"You do!?" The Axe 57.png|"Yeah I almost forgot to ask you, what's your login password? I need to erase you from the system." The Axe 58.png|"Hater and Peepers forever. That's H, 8, r, n, Peepers with 3 for the e's, 4 e, v, r" The Axe 59.png|A selfie while conquering a planet, The Axe 60.png|torturing victims, together, The Axe 61.png|even playing tennis together. The Axe 62.png|Hater makes Peepers delete all of the photos of himself. The Axe 63.png|but then comes to a realisation The Axe 64.png|that he and Peepers have actually been through a lot together. The Axe 65.png|so instead, tells Peepers to crop himself out of them. The Axe 66.png|"Well, goodbye forever" The Axe 67.png|Peepers still believes that he is needed and waits for Hater to fail to capture any planets without him. The Axe 68.png|Meanwhile, Hater is busy conquering planets, The Axe 70.png|knocking off crowns, The Axe 71.png|planting flags, The Axe 72.png|making his way up the villain leader board, The Axe 73.png|and dancing. Category:Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:The Axe